There are several devices available today which hold and store pool balls, cue sticks and ball racks. These devices are either small, poorly constructed and unstable table models or wall mounted fixtures. The tables, although functional, are generally made to be placed against a wall, the exact location more dependent upon the room decor and not the table's utility. Additionally, the tables are not structurally sound and are more of a nuisance in the maintenance of an attractive family game room. In particular, they typically are unstable when fully loaded with their complement of pool accessories. Additionally, they do not have provisions for score tally beads.
The wall mounted fixtures available today are more stable than the tables and some have a small scaled score tally beads which, due to their small size, are not functional and seldom used by players.
Notwithstanding the above deficiencies of each structure, common to all is their inaccessibility for all players at any given time. A player wishing to move a score tally bead, or store a pool ball rack may find the table or wall fixture on the opposite side of the pool table. Thus its very position severly limits its utility. The invention presented herein overcomes the limited utility by placing all the pool accessories and a full size score tally bead directly over the pool table.
Canopies are available in a wide assortment of sizes and shapes and either is a slip-over version which mounts over a pre-existing light fixture or which comes with a light fixture as an integral part of the canopy. The basic function of a canopy is to direct illumination upon the pool table playing surface. Proper illumination will direct light only upon the playing surface, leaving the area around the pool table in a relatively subdued indirect light.
An additional function of a canopy is aesthetic, to compliment the game room decor, such as modern, traditional, spanish, and so forth.
The invention presented herein does not claim the above canopy functions, but does incorporate them into the preferred version as a necessary and useful feature.